


Beautiful

by larxenethefirefly



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Baby!Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larxenethefirefly/pseuds/larxenethefirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though the day had started off as unremarkable, it became the day that started a very improbable, but marvellous, life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of timelord1's own bundle of joy, kelkat9 prompted me with Nine/Rose baby fluff. Congratulations, TL1!!!!
> 
> * * *

“She’s beautiful,” the Doctor whispered, awed. “Rose, you... you did fantastic.”

“I remember you helping out,” Rose said in reply, exhaustion lining her eyes but doing nothing to dim their shine. “You were quite an active participant, after all.”

He chuckled, watching in fascination as the baby girl wrapped her hand around his finger. “Look at her. Rose, she’s our daughter. Our daughter.”

“What’ll we name her?” Rose asked, relaxing against him. He was warm, his arms surrounding her, and she felt herself drifting off as he carefully took the baby and cradled her.

“Sleep, my precious Rose,” he whispered. “We’ll decide in the morning.”

Rose closed her eyes. The last thing she saw before sleep claimed her was the sight of his blue eyes gazing down at their daughter in undisguised loved, and their daughter gazing right back.

~*~

“I think I’m pregnant,” Rose announced one unremarkable day as they were drifting in the vortex.

The Doctor banged his head against the console. “What?” he exclaimed, voice slightly muffled. He slowly extricated himself from the tangle of wires. “What?” he repeated again, now able to see her.

Rose was fiddling with the hem of the jumper she had claimed as her own, and for a moment he drifted off. She looked adorable, bare feet and tousled hair, his jumper swallowing her up and protecting her. He hated leaving her alone at night, but he had things to do. Seeing her wearing his clothes made up for it.

“I... I think I’m pregnant,” she repeated. “I haven’t checked, but this is the third day running where I’ve thrown up, and I know that doesn’t normally happen when I eat your cooking. I’ve been nauseous, as well, and...” Her hands fluttered uncertainly. “I wasn’t going to say anything because you said it was impossible...”

He shook his head. “Highly improbable, not impossible.” Rose looked distressed, and the Doctor quickly stood and gathered her in her arms. “It’s... ok, Rose. We’ll go to the infirmary and have a look. Everything’ll be fine.”

She followed him to the infirmary, nervous tension radiating off of her. Helping her onto the examination bench, he pulled out a small black box.

“Lift the jumper up and lay back,” he said gently. Rose did so, and he quickly pushed a few buttons on the box, holding it over her stomach.

A red light came out and scanned her body, and he looked intently at the screen. Rose saw the exact instant when his demeanour changed; before he had been concerned and focused. Now he was... bewildered. “Doctor?” she asked, hesitantly.

He swallowed, and pressed a button. An image flickered to life between them, a dark smudge against a pale background. It seemed to be shifting slightly, and Rose looked at him, confused.

“It’s... it’s not much right now,” he said. “But... you’re pregnant, Rose.”

All air whooshed out of her lungs. She stared, wide-eyed, at the tiny bundle of cells, hardly able to believe that one day they would make a living, breathing baby.

Slowly, she met his gaze, fearful of what she would find. He hated domestics, always complained about them, and this... this was the pinnacle of domesticity.

Would he abandon her? Ignore her? Accuse her of getting pregnant on purpose, or deny the baby was his? Maybe, she thought, frantically, he would hate her.

All thoughts died when she saw the expression on his face.

The Doctor looked like hope reborn, and Rose was astonished to see tears sparkling in his eyes. For once there was no remnant of grief or loneliness in his eyes.

“We’ll be ok, yeah?” she asked, reaching for his hand.

Oh so gently, he took it and squeezed. “We,” he said, eyes not leaving the image between them, “will be more than just ‘ok’. We’ll be... oh, Rose, we’ll be fantastic.”

Rose swallowed back her tears and gave him a blinding smile.

And though the day had started off as unremarkable, it became the day that started a very improbable, but marvellous, life.

~*~

They were shopping at a bizarre in Monaco (the city, not the planet) when Rose froze, her expression turning decidedly green.

The Doctor quickly rushed her down an ally. “What’s wrong?” he asked, concerned, as Rose took gasping breaths of air. He rubbed her back until the queasiness subsided.

“I smelled pears,” she said, laughing slightly. “I don’t think the little one likes them.”

He chuckled. “I’ll be sure to remove them from the kitchen, then.”

When Rose’s stomach had settled, he led her down a different path to avoid the pear booth. She stayed close to him, avoiding the jostling crowds as much as she could. An exceptionally rude person shoved past them, and Rose winced as they elbowed her chest.

“You ok?” he asked, concerned.

She nodded. “Yeah... my chest is has been sore lately, that’s all.”

The Doctor pulled her to an alcove. “Told you we shouldn’t have come here,” he grumbled. “Too many people.”

“Doctor, I’m fine,” she said, rolling her eyes. He frowned, but let it slide.

The sidestreet emptied into a larger street, and they had more space to move. The items were of better quality and had things other than food, and as Rose exclaimed over some jewelry the Doctor examined the pile of boots the next stall over afforded him. His current ones were getting a little threadbare, and though they would hold out for some time to come, it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared.

Settling on some boots that looked almost identical to the ones he had on, he shrugged and dug through the basket of socks that the vendor offered. There were all sorts; knit, cotton, wool, thick and thin, long and short; even silk, which caused his eyebrows to rise for a moment. Nothing that really interested him, though; they were all too bright.

He was digging for something grey when his hands pulled out the tiniest pair of booties he had seen. They must have been misplaced, but now that he had found them he wasn’t able to let them go. They were TARDIS blue, for one thing, and the top was decorated with little gold stars.

There was no such thing as coincidences, and he flashed a quick look at Rose- she was inquiring about the price of a bracelet- and quickly paid the merchant for boots and booties, and shoved both in his pocket, ignoring the gaping salesman.

Hurrying over to Rose, he caught her hand. “You ready?”

Rose nodded. “Yeah,” she said, handing over the money and holding up the bracelet for inspection. It was made out of shells, finely polished, and delicate; the pink and yellow pattern suited her.

The Doctor gently tugged her into the crowd after clasping the bracelet around her wrist. His recent purchase seemed to burn a hole in his pocket, but he ignored it; there would be time enough for that later.

~*~

Rose was lying sprawled across him, deeply asleep. They were naked from their earlier activities, which didn’t bother him in the least. He just wished that he hadn’t given in to Rose’s urgings yesterday however and take a nap before dinner. It might have been unnervingly human, but he enjoyed the rare instance when he and Rose fell asleep together after making love.

Suddenly, she lurched awake, scrambling off of him before racing to the en suite. Just as quickly he followed her, worried that something had happened.

“Rose?” he called, as she lurched over to the toilet. He easily put two and two together as she heaved. Hesitantly, he crouched beside her, awkwardly gathering up her hair.

She rested her forehead against the porcelain when she was done, panting. His hands fluttered uncertainly, before Rose mumbled something about a towel. He jumped up to wet one at the sink, and noticed the TARDIS had provided a glass of water, as well; not going to argue, he offered both to Rose, and she drank the water greedily, the towel going to her forehead. “Morning sickness?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she sighed, placing the now-empty cup beside her. “’M sorry; didn’t mean for you to see this.”

“Rose, you should have told me sooner,” he fussed. “I have medication that could help.”

He didn’t expect Rose to shake her head vehemently. “No. It may work for typical pregnancies, but this isn’t a typical baby, is it? We don’t know if it’s Time Lord or human or both. I don’t want to risk taking anythin’.”

“I didn’t mean...” he began, but Rose placed a finger over his mouth, shushing him.

“I know,” she replied. “It’s just... I’m scared.”

And she suddenly looked it, eyes wide and trembling slightly; he gathered her in his arms, not minding in the least she was still sweaty and the odour of sick still lingered in the air. “Me too, Rose,” he whispered. “Me, too.”

~*~

The Doctor was nervous. Not scared (yet), but definitely nervous. At any other point in his past life the scenario would have not triggered such a feeling, but he also didn’t have a pregnant (lover? Partner? Bed-mate?) Rose with him then.

The scenario being, of course, that they were literally backed into a corner facing a many, many soldiers with spears. Wooden spears, at that, so no luck with the sonic. The ends, of course, were sharp iron, but they could still be used as clubs.

“What’ll we do?” Rose whispered. Her breath was hot against the base of his neck.

He swallowed, and was about to say... something, when the ranks suddenly parted to reveal their leader- the King Marshall, who had started this whole debacle when he demanded having the Doctor as a pet; only to direct his attention to their unborn child when Rose tried to use that argument to free him. He had promised to return Rose after she had given birth, of course, claiming that there were interested parties that would pay far more for a Time Lord child than a grown man like the Doctor, and Rose wouldn’t be needed after that.

With both of them in separate jail cells and Rose to be ‘shipped’ later that night, the Doctor hadn’t wasted time in building a bomb and blowing up half the jail complex. He was lucky he had made his trouser pockets bigger as well; they had taken his jacket.

While the guards were either taking shelter or doing damage control, the Doctor darted through the chaos to find Rose’s cell. Her block had been unharmed in the explosion, but it had taken some Time War experience to incapacitate her guards. Even then it had taken a frustratingly long time to remember how to break a bi-harmonic lock, and ended up getting lucky when one of the guards stirred. After putting pressure on a certain piece of anatomy that rendered the guard to a second soprano he threw in a desperate whistle. The lock grudgingly complied, and Rose tumbled out into his arms.

Unfortunately, they had been caught, which landed them in the situation they were in now.

Rose, clutching his jacket, suddenly pressed something against the small of his back. Not even bothering to think, he grabbed it and threw it at the King. It was only a water balloon, but when the guards turned to see what happened, they legged it.

Visibly showing now and lagging on energy, Rose began to buckle soon after they left the palace. For a few nerve-wracking seconds the Doctor stopped to gather her up in his arms. The going was far slower, but they made it back to that TARDIS in the nick of time.

Rose heaved in air as the Doctor began the dematerialization, hands shaking slightly. Once safely in the vortex, he slowly began setting the coordinates for Jackie’s flat; Rose had already told her mum about the pregnancy (over the phone, so the Doctor hadn’t gotten slapped), so showing up pregnant wouldn’t alarm her too bad. Rose, however, would be a different story.

“Where’re we going?” she asked, one hand still over her stomach as she leaned against the strut.

The Doctor didn’t meet her eyes as he studied the view screen. “Visit your mum. Figured you needed a break after this.”

She laughed slightly. “That’s an understatement.” Crossing the room, she came to stand beside him. “You ok?”

Not for the first time he realized he could never hide anything from her. “You’ll have to stay there, Rose,” he finally said, giving in to her searching expression. “It’s too dangerous.”

Rose’s expression grew thunderous. “Is this because I’m pregnant?”

“Yes and no,” he replied. “You aren’t looking just after yourself now, Rose, and you saw what happened out there today. That won’t be the last world that tries to take our child.”

“But we got out of it!” she argued. “As we always do! I’m not made out of glass, Doctor!”

“I had to carry you back here!” He exclaimed. “Your energy isn’t the same as it used to be, and don’t think I haven’t heard you asking the TARDIS to hide our room so you could nap without me noticing. Our lifestyle is dangerous, Rose, and I can’t worry about you and the baby both?”

Incensed, Rose stiffened, arms coming to rest at her sides. “What, you think I’m not worried about the baby?” She shrieked. “That I’m a bad mother, or too young? You aren’t going to leave me behind because of some silly self-notion that you’re the only one who can protect me and our baby!”

He turned to face her; the TARDIS could take care of herself from here. “I’m not saying that!” he shouted, but Rose was on a role; she continued as if he hadn’t even spoken.

“I may be nineteen but that doesn’t mean I can’t defend myself; I’ve lived in the estates my whole life, protected myself in an abusive relationship, saved your arse so many times I’ve lost count, and have seen things people four times my age will never see! And just because we run into trouble today doesn’t mean that it’s always like that. You know that! So don’t you dare pretend like you’re better than me and decide these things for me. You need me, Doctor, and I need you so, so much, and if you leave, I... I...”

She had begun to cry, sometime in her tirade, and he gathered her in his arms. She resisted, but when he refused to let go she gave in and sobbed into his chest. Silently, he waited, until she calmed.

“I don’t think of you as useless, Rose,” he whispered. “And I think you are the bravest creature I know. But I don’t want you taken away from me, and today I came so close to losing you... losing both of you.”

Rose wrapped her arms around him fiercely. “You won’t lose me, Doctor. Even if we get separated, I’ll do everything in my power to get back to you.”

The Doctor bent his head down, kissing the crown of her head. “Let’s hope that never happens. But we’re still going to your mum’s.”

“You, going to my mum’s willingly?” She joked. “Who are you and what have you done to the Doctor?”

He scowled and moved away from her. “Not willingly. You need her right now. I’m staying on the TARDIS.”

Panic flashed over her face. “But-"

“I’m not leaving without you, Rose,” he said. “But I can’t promise I won’t keep you behind, on the TARDIS, for your own safety.” She began to protest, and it was his turn to shush her. “You know you’ve been tired, Rose. Until this baby comes, you need to protect it. What happens if you trip, and injure it? I won’t put you- us- through that.”

Rose sighed. “Alright. I promise I’ll try.”

He smiled slightly. “Good girl.” The TARDIS beeped at him, and he quickly landed the ship with a tiny bump. As Rose moved to the door, he said anxiously, “Rose?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t let your mother in.”

Rose laughed and closed the door behind her.

~*~

“Here,” Rose whispered excitedly.

They were curled up in front of the fire in the library, Rose nestled between the Doctor’s legs with his arms wrapped around her. He was leaning back against the coffee table, his head on her shoulder. “Here?” he asked, placing his hand where Rose indicated.

Her skin was warm to the touch, and for a moment he didn’t feel anything; then there it was, the faintest flutter under his palm. Their child, moving, possibly saying hello. The DNA was still too finicky at this early age, and he had spent many a time talking to Rose’s belly, trying to persuade the child to choose a species and stick with it. Daddy, he said firmly, would love it regardless.

Rose, listening, had cried.

“Hello there,” he grinned, as the baby moved again. “It’s about time you started to wake up.”

Rose sighed. “Oh, don’t say that. Now he’ll never stop.”

“Who says it’s a boy?” he responded, nuzzling her neck.

She tilted her head to allow him better access. “I don’t know. I keep switching genders cause you don’t want to peek. I’m afraid of giving him a complex.”

The Doctor chuckled. “The baby’s already decided, Rose, nothing you say now can change that.” His hand rubbed her stomach gently. “You feel alright?”

Rose sighed and snuggled against him. “Yeah, better now. I’m just glad you’re back in once piece. Can’t wait until the little one can look after itself and we get to run again.”

“It’ll come sooner than you think,” he whispered, kissing her temple. “Now, you need to sleep. Up you get.”

Rose grumbled but willingly followed him to bed. She was asleep within moments, and the Doctor watched her sleep.

“Baby,” he whispered to her stomach, “with a mother like that, you will be the most fantastic person in this universe.”

~*~

Jackie bustled around the kitchen as Rose sat at the table, eyeing a banana as she sipped her tea. At seven months pregnant she was visibly showing, and her ankles were protesting heartily at a day spent shopping. The Doctor had accompanied them only to make certain Jackie wouldn’t buy anything overly frilly; they had sniped at each other the entire time, and Rose would have laughed at her antics if her hormones hadn’t been so messed up. As a result, she had yelled them both to get along, and they had sulked from them on out.

“I don’t understand why you’re going through with this, Rose.” Jackie fussed. “Why can’t you just stay here? That... ship of his is no place for a baby.”

“Mum,” Rose sighed, “the TARDIS is the perfect place to raise a baby. She’s alive and can baby-proof herself better than we ever could.”

Jackie didn’t believe her, but pursed her lips and changed the subject. “Where’s himself then? Shouldn’t he be running that bleepin’ thing over you by now?”

“I had an ultrasound last week, Mum. The baby is perfectly healthy. And it’s a sonic screwdriver.” She took a sip of her tea and tried to ignore her mother’s rant.

Her mum sniffed, then added, “Figures he leaves once you get immobile. He may be alien, but he’s still a man.”

Rose grinned and winked at her mum. “Oh, you have no idea.”

Jackie squawked, but Rose only giggled to herself.

~*~

It was Christmas when they visited next; Rose was at nine months, due to give birth at any time, and the Doctor didn’t want to risk her going into labour while he was out saving a world. Rose didn’t protest; she wanted the baby out, and didn’t much care if it was in her mum’s parlour or on some alien planet.

“Good lord, Rose, you’re huge!” Jackie exclaimed as she let them in.

Rose frowned. “Yes, I look like a whale, thanks. And no, I’m not having twins. Trust me; I’ve asked.”

Jackie tittered. “You sure it’s a normal baby? Won’t have tentacles, will it?”

“Does it look like I have tentacles?” the Doctor demanded.

She ignored him. “Come, Rose, sit down. You shouldn’t be walking about in your condition. Doctor, help me set the table. Mickey’ll be around shortly; he’s been keen to see you, Rose.”

“Mum,” she whined, “Did you have to?”

“Mickey’s just as much family as you are, sweetheart,” she replied, ushering a grumbling Doctor into the kitchen. “I made him promise not to act like he did last time- he regrets it, you know.”

“Hope so,” she replied. “I wish the Doctor had let me slap ‘im.”

Jackie sighed. “I let ‘im have it once you left, dear. Give him another chance.”

Rose didn’t reply, but at the Doctor’s concerned glance, she relaxed marginally. It was he who Mickey had verbally abused, and seeing him worried on her behalf was soothing.

The Doctor set the table with a minimum of grumbling, making good on his promise to Rose that he wouldn’t be difficult. Once Jackie was satisfied he escaped to the couch, Rose curling into his side automatically.

“Have you decided on a name?” Jackie asked, sitting in the chair across from them.

“We’ve narrowed it down to two boys' names and two girls',” Rose replied. “We’ll decide from there once we find out the gender.”

Mickey chose that moment to arrive, and they moved to the dinner table.

Things were tense, but better than they were when Mickey had first found out about Rose’s pregnancy. He and the Doctor seemed to have made a silent pact to not talk to each other, and the dinner went without mishap. Afterwards came the annual argument over opening presents on Christmas Eve or Christmas day; as usual, Rose won, and they returned to the parlour to unwrap their gifts.

Many of Rose’s friends had pitched in and bought her an abundance of baby items; diapers, bottles, formula, even a carry bag. Rose had suspected as much when her mother only took her clothes shopping, but didn’t want to ruin the surprise. Mickey gave his traditional coffee mug, this one with ‘world’s best mum’ scrawled across it, and Jackie gave her a beautifully made baby book.

Jackie got a crystal carving that absorbed light and could be used as a lantern but otherwise was a gorgeous centrepiece. Mickey was the excited owner of season tickets to his favourite footie team, and the Doctor got a scarf that he scoffed at but Rose knew he adored. Mickey didn’t get him anything but a terse apology; it was more than enough to him.

Once Mickey had left and Jackie had retired, the Doctor pulled out his own present. “I meant to give this to you earlier,” he murmured, “But your mum seemed determined to keep us chaperoned.”

Rose gave a mock-sigh. “Protecting my virtue again, is she?”

“Bit too late for that,” he smiled, placing a hand on her belly. He brightened when he felt their child kick.

Rose slowly opened the present, watching as he slid off the couch to rest an ear against her stomach. He swore he could hear it’s heartbeat, and Rose partially thought he was having her on. But the fact still remained that he looked utterly adorable like that, and she bit her tongue.

The wrapping paper now off, Rose opened the box curiously. When she pulled out the TARDIS blue booties, however, she felt tears coming to her eyes.

“Rose?” he asked, worried.

“Sorry,” she whispered. “’s just... they’re perfect, Doctor.”

His ears turned slightly red. “I got them back in Monaco. Thought you would like them.”

Rose’s breathing hitched. He had them for that long? Feeling slightly dizzy, she cupped his face and moved it up so she could look him in the eye. “I love them, Doctor. Thank you.”

He smiled and leaned up to kiss her.

~*~

On New Year’s Eve, her water broke.

She gave birth at Midnight exactly.

~*~

Rose awoke to singing. At first, she was confused, but as the sleep slowly cleared from her mind the sound registered with shock: The Doctor was singing.

She had never heard him sing before; didn’t know he could, in fact. Despite him singing in a language that was beautiful and haunting and she didn’t understand, he had a gorgeous alto that was almost-but-not-quite baritone. Not wanting to alert him, she slowly sat up, taking in the scene before her.

The Doctor was holding Bryony Catherine Tyler in his arms, singing to her. He rocked her steadily, blue eyes intent, and their daughter snuffled before seemingly falling asleep once more. He finished the song, and then carefully tucked her back in her bassinet, resting his hand on her back for a brief moment before turning back to their bed. He didn’t seem surprised to see Rose awake.

Dazed, he walked over and crawled beside her. Rose willingly curled against him, letting him work out his thoughts for himself. “Is this real?” he finally asked.

Rose looked up at him. The Time War didn’t have the same grip on him as it did when they first met; he no longer woke up screaming, found more and more planets that had benefitted rather than been destroyed by the war, and through Rose’s (and the TARDIS’s) gentle care, blamed himself less and less. She knew why he was asking, because even though things were better, he still couldn’t quite believe he was allowed this kindness.

She kissed him softly, slowly, until he relaxed. Rose smiled and finally replied. “Yes, it is, Doctor. It’s real.”

He kissed her back, and for the first time Rose believed he was finally letting go of his past.

~*~

“You are a miracle, Bry,” he told his daughter later as Rose cooked them breakfast. “A beautiful, beloved miracle.”

Though the baby did not reply, he fancied she still understood.


End file.
